


Next Generation Assured

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augusta hands on a family tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Generation Assured

**Title:** Next Generation Assured  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Augusta Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Mild angst.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)**neville100** 's prompt #103: Roots  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Summary:** Augusta hands on a family tradition.  
 **A/N:** And I have finally succumbed and made myself a Neville/Ginny tag. Apparently my muse likes these two enough to make one necessary. *sigh*

 

~

Next Generation Assured

~

Augusta handed the Longbottom family book to Neville. “The family records.”

“You’re the family historian, Gran.” Neville looked nervous.

“Now that you’re married, it falls to you.” Her hand trembled. “Your roots are here. When roots are strong--”

“--the plant grows true,” Neville finished. He accepted the book. “Fine, but when you’re better, it’s yours again.”

She nodded. Once he’d left, she sighed. When the Healers had explained there wasn’t anything to do, she’d been upset, until she’d seen the green shoot next to Neville’s and Ginny’s names. She’d be a great-grandmother soon. She smiled. The next generation was assured.

~


End file.
